Hielo y Fuego
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Tras un año de matrimonio con Lady Sif, el príncipe Thor aún no ha engendrado ningún heredero. Sabiendo que su otro hijo, Loki, no tiene problemas al concebir; Odín decide casarle con Tony Stark, señor de Invernalia. Al finalizar la apresurada ceremonia sin embargo, les obliga a consumar su matrimonio delante de testigos. (Traducción).


Crossover inspirado en el universo y los personajes de la saga literaria/show de televisión Canción de Hielo y Fuego/Juego de Tronos, con personajes de Los Vengadores de Marvel.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, al igual que el fic no me pertenece, esta una traducción autorizada por los autores: **ADHeaven** ; y los personajes citados en este fanfic son creaciones del increíble George R. R. Martin y de Marvel.

 **Aclaraciones/Advertencias:** Menciones de incesto (que no sería incesto ya que no son hermanos), voyeurismo, Mpreg, abortos e infidelidad.

 **Personajes:** Tony Stark, Loki, Thor, Odín, Lady Sif (Marvel) y menciones de Aerys Targaryen y Viserys Targaryen (Canción de Hielo y Fuego/Juego de Tronos)

 **Link al original:** Ice and Fire por ADHeaven

* * *

 **Hielo y Fuego**

El castillo de Invernalia estaba repleto de gente. La visita sorpresa de Odín, el Padre de Todo, y de sus hijos había causado un gran revuelo y los sirvientes se apuraban en sus intentos por hacer que los huéspedes se sintieran cómodos, así como de recoger comida y vino para el banquete. Como de costumbre, los sirvientes murmuraban en voz baja mientras trabajaban. Todos sabían por qué el viejo rey estaba allí. Aunque estuvieran lejos de la capital, todos habían escuchado los rumores. El príncipe heredero, Thor, llevaba casado con Lady Sif más de un año, pero la pareja real aún tenía que concebir un heredero. Se decía que el joven príncipe pasaba más tiempo en los aposentos de su hermano adoptivo que en los de su propia esposa.

También se rumoreaba que hacía dos meses, el príncipe de cabellos azabache, Loki, había abortado un niño y se negaba a nombrar al padre. El príncipe Loki era el hijo menor del Rey Loco, Aerys Targaryen, quien se decía había parido al mismo Loki. Los Targaryen eran conocidos como la "sangre de dragón", y debido a que los dragones no tenían sexo, los machos de la línea sucesora a veces eran dotados con la capacidad de dar a luz.

Después de que Aerys empezara a quemar al azar a sus súbditos hasta la muerte, el pueblo se levantó en su contra y Odín tomó el trono. Tras la derrota de su enemigo, se había apiadado del hijo menor de Aerys, Loki, quien había sido abandonado para morir en medio del caos de la batalla. Al no ser capaz de soportar que algo tan raro se marchitara y muriera, Odín le crio junto a su propio hijo.

Loki no había sido bendecido con el característico cabello plateado de los Targaryen, y por ello Odín esperaba que el pueblo se olvidara del origen del príncipe. Pero el pueblo nunca lo olvidó, Loki fue rechazado por su linaje y más tarde por convertirse en un maestro de la magia; y ahora, por su relación incestuosa con su hermano.

Odín ya no sabía qué hacer con Loki. Ya no lo podía controlar a través de su férrea voluntad y sabía que el matrimonio era la única solución. Tenía que separarlo de Thor si alguna vez esperaba tener un nieto.

Todos susurraban que Odín esperaba que Lord Anthony Stark asumiera el reto. Sin embargo, las intenciones del Padre de Todo por casar a Loki con el Señor de Invernalia no eran totalmente crueles. Lord Stark era guapo, valiente, y un genio según los estándares humanos. Decía lo que pensaba y aun así era muy respetado. Su poder era grande y sin embargo no abusaba de él. Incluso sus siervos hablaban a su favor.

Odín sabía que si Tony aceptaba, Loki podría incluso un día llegar a disfrutar de su esposo.

* * *

La sala de Invernalia estaba atiborrada de ruido y risas mientras el banquete progresaba. Odín no había estado en las paredes del castillo en años, no desde que Lord Howard muriera en batalla. El Padre de Todo nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Lord Anthony, pero había escuchado historias de cómo había seguido a su padre valientemente a la guerra, cuando era apenas un adolescente, y cómo se había forjado un nombre por sí mismo como guerrero en el campo, un excelente espadachín y un brillante ingeniero de armamento y armaduras. Se llegó a decir incluso que su habilidad para la elaboración de armaduras excedía a la de su padre. Tenía habitaciones en este mismo castillo dedicadas sólo para su trabajo.

Odín observó a sus hijos desde su lugar en la mesa principal. Thor estaba compartiendo una historia entre un pequeño grupo de emocionados humanos. Ignoraba completamente a su mujer sentada a su lado y sin embargo, tenía un brazo posesivo alrededor de la parte posterior de la silla de Loki.

Sentado rígidamente en su silla, Loki estaba más pálido que de costumbre y había sombras bajo sus ojos que no habían estado allí hace unos meses, antes del aborto involuntario. Lucía como si pudiera romperse en cualquier segundo, pero Odín sabía que bajo esa aparente frágil fachada yacía una mente aguda con sagaces ardides. Sabía que Loki había estado en contacto con su verdadera familia. Viserys Targaryen, el hermano mayor de Loki, podía encontrarse al otro lado del mar escondiéndose, pero Odín sabía que aún conspiraba con maneras de recuperar el trono. Odín no dejaría que las mentiras de Viserys apartaran a Loki de la familia que le había criado. Era mejor casar a Loki ahora con alguien de poder cuyo reino estaba fuera del alcance de la Capital.

—Estoy seguro de que con tu inteligencia, al menos habrás adivinado por qué estoy aquí —Odín finalmente habló en voz baja a Tony, que estaba sentado a su lado—. He venido a pedirte un favor por el que siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

Tony suspiró y trató de mantenerse distraído. Esta conversación no terminaría bien y ambos lo sabían.

—Adularme no te llevará a ninguna parte. Y sí, soy consciente de lo que quieres. Y tengo que admitir que no estoy muy emocionado con la posibilidad de cuidar a tu hijo menor —le dijo honestamente.

—Es joven —convino Odín—, pero es inteligente y me atrevería a decir que es tu igual en asuntos de la mente, además es un príncipe, tanto de sangre como por adopción. Te ofrecería un puesto en la corte, pero no quiero a Loki cerca de Desembarco del Rey. Aunque... cuando mi hijo mayor tenga un heredero, las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

—¿Así que los rumores son ciertos? —le preguntó Tony a Odín sin preámbulos, porque él era un hombre que siempre decía lo que pensaba. Hablaba con reyes, señores y señoras de la misma forma en que hablaba con el pueblo llano—. No tengo ningún interés en casarme, sabes. Especialmente con otro hombre.

Odín no quería admitir la verdad, pero no era como si pudiera pasar a Loki como virgen y necesitaba dejar claro que podía engendrar hijos.

—No sé si son ciertos, pero sí sé que traté de aislar al uno del otro cuando eran niños pero continuaron aferrándose el uno al otro y eso continuó hasta su adultez. Hubo un incidente hace unos meses. Loki se negó a nombrar al padre. Esto me hizo creer que el niño podría haber sido de Thor. Sé que no tienes ningún interés en casarte... tu reputación con las mujeres y la bebida es vastamente conocida. Pero piensa en ello como una manera de continuar tu descendencia con posibles herederos al Trono de Hierro. Loki es de la sangre Targaryen y un maestro de la magia. Sus hijos serán poderosos y serán tuyos.

Tony suspiró, pero como cualquier príncipe, toda su vida supo que casarse con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía sería inevitable. Sin embargo, a Tony siempre le gustaba un buen escándalo. Le encantaba empujar los límites de la sociedad y poner a prueba los límites de su propia influencia y poder. Y tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad por el otro hombre. Algo sobre esto lo hacía parecer como que si ya estuviera destinado a suceder.

—Supongo que me veré obligado a casarme algún día de todos modos, he estado aplazándolo durante cuarenta años. Puede que sea interesante. Pero no esperes que engendre niños. Niños no son lo que realmente necesitas, y esto realmente no es ninguna alianza —le dijo a Odín.

—Por supuesto —Odín, sin perder detalle de las palabras del otro hombre, tendió su mano para sellar el acuerdo con su futuro yerno.

Tony miró sospechosamente la mano del anciano, como si ya estuviera pensando en algo más.

—¿Él cómo se siente respecto a todo esto? —preguntó antes de decidir en darle o no la mano. Podría, por supuesto, preguntárselo él mismo al príncipe. Pero aún no quería iniciar su primera conversación, especialmente cuando se veía tan cansado y melancólico.

—He estado buscando un cónyuge potencial para él durante casi un año. No se sorprenderá por ello —Odín desechó el pensamiento.

Tony consideró esto en silencio. Entendía lo que era tener un padre que no podía esperar por desterrar a su propio hijo como si fuera basura. Sabía lo que era el estar constantemente aplastado bajo la sombra de otra persona. Así que, a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres en su situación, Tony consideró brevemente que era lo mejor para Loki. Era mejor que Tony se casara con él que cualquier otro señor que sin duda abusaría y se aprovecharía de su magia. Casi se sintió mal por él. Así que tomó la mano de Odín y la estrechó con firmeza, mirando hacia otro lado, como si acabara de vender su propia alma.

—Está bien, pero no me hagas arrepentir.

—Excelente —sonrió Odín, y lo único que tuvo que hacer después para reclamar de inmediato toda la atención en la habitación fue ponerse en pie—. Tenemos mucho más que celebrar esta noche —su voz retumbó por toda la habitación, mientras todos le escuchaban—. Lord Stark ha aceptado unir nuestras casas.

Si Tony hubiera sabido que Odín iba a gritar su anuncio como si estuviera en una montaña, tal vez habría reconsiderado el acceder en un lugar tan público. Suspiró y apartó la vista, avergonzado, observando a la pared, mirando a cualquier lugar excepto a Loki. Se sorprendió luego, al escuchar como los fuertes aplausos eran amortiguados por Thor, mientras se levantaba tan rápidamente que su silla cayó hacia atrás. Miró a Odín y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Loki puso una mano apacible en su brazo para calmarlo. Thor lo miró en un intercambio de comunicación silenciosa antes de hacer un gesto apartando su brazo, dar media vuelta y salir furioso del salón. Loki pretendía seguirle, pero una mirada de Odín le hizo volver a sentarse obedientemente.

Odín se sentó nuevamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido y Loki bajó la mirada, hacia la mesa, con el rostro ilegible.

—No quiero retrasar esta unión así que espero que la boda pueda llevarse a cabo esta misma tarde —le preguntó a Tony en voz baja, íntimamente.

Tony agitó su mano despectivamente hacia Odín.

—Está bien. Es mejor acabar con esto de una vez y por todas.

* * *

—¡Oh, no, esto no fue a lo que accedí! Esto es ridículo. Ya acepté casarme con él. ¡No necesito probarlo de ninguna otra manera! —Tony discutía con Odín. La propia ceremonia de bodas había tenido lugar en ese mismo momento, en la sala de banquetes, y Tony realmente había estado complacido con ello. Había sido relativamente indoloro dada la falta de formalidades. Y ya que era oficial, había esperado que Odín y Thor abandonaran el castillo. Sin embargo, ahora tenía bastante claro que casarse con el hijo menor de Odín acarreaba una pequeña cláusula que el Padre de Todo había fallado en mencionarle antes de su acuerdo.

—No estoy preocupado por ti. Loki fácilmente podría utilizar su magia para hacerte creer que consumaste el matrimonio y quiero una prueba antes de irme —Odín habló con calma. No iba a cometer el mismo error que había cometido con Thor.

—Por supuesto que no. Esto es insultante —arguyó Tony. Estaba estresado y cansado y lo único que deseaba era olvidar esta noche, como si nunca hubiese sucedido—. No puedo hacer que se me pare delante de tus guardias —añadió, en un tono más bajo.

Odín le entregó un infame vaso pequeño lleno de un líquido verdoso, como si hubiese anticipado tal argumento de parte de él.

—Esto te ayudará con eso. Y antes de que preguntes, Loki también tomó un poco... por su propia voluntad.

Tony se apartó del líquido mágico con desconfianza.

—¿Qué? ¡No beberé eso! ¿Qué le has hecho? —exigió. Tuvo que admitir que estaba un poco desilusionado por el hecho de que Loki hubiese recurrido a beber esto como una forma de poder acostarse con él. Tony no estaba acostumbrado al rechazo. No le gustaba.

—Nada que no consintiera —respondió Odín fácilmente—. Después de esta noche, si no quieres llevarlo a la cama otra vez, será tu decisión; pero veré esto consumarse por cualquier medio que sea necesario. Entiendes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —Tony le desafió, y aunque podía pensar en unas cuantas razones, quería escucharlo de su propia boca.

—Hay muchas razones, pero quiero asegurarme de que todo esté en orden antes de irme.

—Quiero cortinas de cama a nuestro alrededor —Tony trató de transigir airadamente.

—De acuerdo —dijo Odín mientras abría la puerta y le indicaba a Tony que entrara. Loki levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió y se tensó visiblemente.

Tony en realidad no esperaba que Odín accediera a esto. No esperaba llegar a un acuerdo, pero empezaba a darse cuenta lo bueno que el rey era manipulando a la gente para salirse con la suya. Bueno, no iba a aceptarlo sin antes aventarle un par de insultos, insultos que habrían hecho asesinar a cualquier otro o incluso algo peor.

—Esto es ridículo. ¡Debería exigir tu cabeza por esto! ¿Te hago este favor y esto es lo que me haces? ¡Lárgate de mi habitación, vejestorio! —gritó el Señor de Invernalia.

Odín mantuvo la boca firmemente cerrada, conteniéndose claramente de tomar represalias, e hizo un gesto a los sacerdotes para que pusieran las cortinas alrededor de la cama antes de irse. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar en dirección a su hijo.

Loki se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras viniendo de su nuevo esposo, y no pudo ocultar su mirada de diversión por la forma en que Odín simplemente había aceptado los insultos y se había marchado. Compartía una sonrisita secreta de suficiencia, antes de darse cuenta que Tony le estaba observando, lo que la hizo desvanecerse inmediatamente. De repente, se sintió muy acalorado ante la presencia del otro hombre.

Loki había decidido hacía mucho tiempo que al nacer durante la batalla, su vida siempre sería un enfermizo presagio. Su situación actual simplemente lo demostraba. Había sido casado con el Señor de Invernalia como una hija en desgracia, y por si fuera poco, Odín había insistido en que la consumación tuviera testigos.

Tony suspiró y reconoció que así sería. Envió una mirada de odio y de advertencia a los jóvenes sacerdotes que parecían tan impasibles como soldados, aunque aún podía sentir su incomodidad. Decidiendo simplemente ignorarlos, se dirigió gentilmente hacia la cama, se deslizó tras las cortinas y miró a Loki a los ojos por primera vez. Inmediatamente su corazón le dio un vuelco. Loki evitó su mirada completamente. Pero era hermoso, especialmente cubriendo su modestia bajo las sabanas. Era alto, delgado y oscuro, con ojos que eran una prueba de la magia que vivía dentro de él.

—Traté de hablar con él sobre esto, sabes. No es justo para ti. Nada de esto lo es —le dijo Tony, hablándole por primera vez. Su voz era gentil.

Loki entonces lo miró, aunque sólo fue por un momento, juzgando si sus palabras eran ciertas.

—Está bien —dijo rápidamente, su voz fue suave, apenas un susurro—. ¿Quieres que me dé la vuelta ahora?

Tony, en realidad, se rio al escuchar aquello.

—No, no voy a tratarte como a una puta —dijo, y sólo para probarlo, se inclinó hacia delante y capturó sus labios con los suyos. No llegó a tocarlo sin embargo, no quería asustarlo. Loki al principio se puso rígido, pero devolvió el beso con vacilación, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que su propio cuerpo estaba haciendo. Tony degustó la forma en que olía: oscuro y posesivo.

Se acercó más a Loki y suavemente extendió su palma para acunar su rostro.

—Está bien. Sólo relájate. Imagina que no están aquí —le susurró antes de besarlo nuevamente, esta vez, de manera más profunda. Tony estaba conmocionado por la forma tan perfecta en que sus labios encajaban entre sí, incluso aunque ambos estuvieran indecisos, y ya, su mente flotaba con ira, frustración y pena y algo más que no pudo identificar.

Loki cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso contra los labios de Tony. Cuando Tony le besó de nuevo, se sintió caer contra la cama, de modo que estuvo acostado sobre su espalda. La poción lo mantuvo medio duro y húmedo, pero había otra razón por la que su corazón parecía estar tratando de escapar de su pecho. Alzó su mano para pasar sus temblorosos dedos por el cabello castaño oscuro de su nuevo esposo.

Tony casi suspiró de alivio cuando sintió al otro hombre responder. Estaba aterrorizado porque esto llegara a sentirse como si estuviese tomándolo en contra de su voluntad, y simplemente no podía continuar con esto si así ocurría. Pero Loki, sin importar si se trataba o no de la poción, en realidad lo deseaba.

Tony aún era gentil mientras exploraba lentamente su boca y vacilante movió su cuerpo encima del suyo. Se tragó su propio jadeo cuando Loki extendió sus piernas alrededor de él y su cuerpo cayó entre ellas, su ingle chocó contra la de Loki. Su erección se presionó contra la suya y envió un escalofrío estremecedor por su columna que casi le hizo salirse de su piel. En lugar de ello, se separó de Loki para quitarse su propia camisa, tratando de no fijarse en cómo le temblaban las manos. El camisón de Loki estaba levantado hasta sus muslos cuando este los separó, revelándose completamente y aturdiendo a Tony aún más.

Ya deberían haber comenzado con esto... Deberían haber terminado para entonces... no deberían estarlo alargarlo como si se tratara de una tortura...

Loki era muy observador. Siempre lo había sido y le calmó saber que Tony estaba tan nervioso como él.

—Está bien —le susurró a su esposo con dulzura mientras sus manos se acercaban para ayudar a Tony a liberarse de su pantalón—. Cuanto más rápido hagamos esto, más rápido los vírgenes tendrán su pequeño espectáculo —añadió con una sonrisa, esperando que su marido entendiera lo gracioso de la situación.

La risa de Tony liberó la tensión en su cuerpo al menos lo suficiente como para admitir para sí mismo que de hecho estaba muy duro. Aunque Loki aún no sabía que él no había tomado la poción...

—Muy bien. Vamos a darles su espectáculo —bromeó ágilmente, quitándose sus pantalones y arrodillándose orgullosamente frente a Loki, ahora completamente desnudo. Agradeció la oscuridad a su alrededor, y se inclinó sobre Loki para distraerlo con un beso, deslizó su mano por los largos y tonificados muslos de su esposo bajo la tela de su camisón.

Al menos había sido obligado a casarse con un hombre increíblemente guapo, pensó Loki. Tony era mayor, pero su cuerpo estaba todavía en forma óptima y su respiración se aceleró bruscamente cuando la ancha palma de Tony se deslizó por su pierna. Se agachó para agarrar el duro miembro de Tony y lo dirigió hasta su entrada, deseando terminar con esto lo antes posible. Si no lo hacía, podría terminar avergonzándose.

Tony jadeó de sorpresa cuando bruscamente Loki lo dirigió hasta donde necesitaba estar.

—¿No necesitas ...? —vaciló, pero permitió que sus dedos fueran los que hablaran y los deslizó por debajo, dentro de él. Sólo había hecho esto antes con otro hombre, en su adolescencia, hace muchos años, y siempre lo había guardado en secreto. Sintió de inmediato que Loki estaba demasiado húmedo y lo miró con confusión.

Loki sintió su cara enrojecerse.

—Es debido a mi linaje —explicó.

Tony sintió a su mente derivar al pensar que Loki realmente pudiera estar tan húmedo como una chica.

—Oh —dijo estúpidamente, con una tonta risita—, supongo que eso hace esto mucho más fácil —Torpemente se acomodó entre las piernas de Loki, situó su pene contra su entrada, y trató de no demostrar lo emocionado que en realidad se encontraba—. ¿Estás listo? —Se inclinó para susurrarle.

—Como nunca antes —dijo Loki, respirando profundamente—. Sólo hazlo.

Tony lo observó con atención mientras lentamente se hundía en él. Inmediatamente fue abrumado por la estrechez y la cálida humedad que lo abrazó, y no pudo reprimir un grito mientras se adentraba completamente en su interior.

Loki se mordió el labio para ahogar su propio grito mientras Tony se deslizaba en él y respiró profundamente para calmarse y soportar el dolor inicial. Tony se detuvo en el momento en que sintió la molestia de Loki y esperó a que se adaptara a la intromisión; sin embargo, le tomó cada pulgada de su voluntad no embestirlo. Nadie, hombre o mujer, jamás le había hecho sentir lo que sentía con Loki alrededor su pene, y respiró agitado mientras el sudor resbalaba por su frente.

—Lo siento —susurró Loki ásperamente, tratando de obligarse a relajarse—. Ha pasado un poco de tiempo.

—Shhh —Le tranquilizó Tony mientras su temblorosa mano se deslizaba por la pierna de Loki para tomar su pene y acariciarlo lentamente. Cuando sintió que comenzó a ceder y su propio autocontrol se disolvió, comenzó a mecerse suavemente contra él. Escuchó a los sacerdotes moverse incómodamente a sus pies. Apostaba que no estaban esperando algo como esto. Sonrió ante la idea.

Loki jadeó mientras Tony se movía en su interior casi con cariño y levantó la barbilla inconscientemente, buscando otro beso. Tony había pretendido únicamente darle un suave beso, pero cuando sus labios se juntaron con los suyos, no hubo más que intensidad entre ambos y prácticamente devoró su boca mientras empezaba a empujarse más profundamente en él.

Loki gimió automáticamente antes de recordar a su público y se obligó a guardar silencio, pero sus manos nunca detuvieron sus movimientos por toda la columna del otro hombre. Tony se preparó para penetrarlo más duro hasta que su piel golpeó contra la suya y sus sudorosas manos deambularon inquietas sobre su cuerpo. Esta era su magia, tenía que serlo...

El camisón de Loki ahora estaba elevado hasta su estómago, pegado incómodamente a su sudoroso pecho. En realidad, nunca antes había apreciado el sexo. Sólo lo había utilizado como un medio para alcanzar un fin, pero esto era diferente, incluso aunque Loki aún no entendía muy bien por qué.

Cualquier resistencia que Tony todavía conservara entonces se desvaneció, y ya no se contuvo, gimió con fuerza y se empujó en Loki más y más rápido hasta que la monstruosa cama se sacudió debajo de ellos.

Una y otra vez, Tony golpeteó un punto en el interior de Loki que ningún amante nunca antes había encontrado y que le estaba haciendo ver estrellas. Entre eso y la mano de Tony en su pene, no era de extrañar que su cuerpo se tensara y se viniera con fuerza, entre sus cuerpos, en un tiempo récord.

Tony gritó cuando Loki inesperadamente se apretó a su alrededor, viniéndose a los pocos minutos. Lo observó suceder cerca, a través de la oscuridad, y empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de él mientras alcanzaba su propio límite.

—Estoy cerca —advirtió a través de un susurro impetuoso, su cálido aliento flotaba sobre la salada piel del otro hombre.

Loki únicamente asintió y trató de recuperar el aliento. Arañó suavemente su espalda, sintiéndolo arquearse ante la presión. Los embistes de Tony se hicieron cada vez más desesperados y torpes antes de retirarse precipitadamente, tomó su pene en su mano, y cubrió los muslos de Loki con su semen, mientras se venía.

Sintió su sensible piel ardiendo con el semen de su esposo y su propio pene se retorció con las ondas de su propio orgasmo. Cuando finalmente sintió que podía modular las palabras, se sentó, apartó a Tony de él y ordenó:

—Pueden decirle a mi padre que el acto ha sido consumado. Váyanse —Su ronca voz se quebró mientras hablaba.

Tony estaba abrumado. Tan abrumado que se desplomó sobre su espalda y se quedó mirando el techo, ni siquiera escuchó a los sacerdotes, mientras se escabullían. Loki empujó su camisón de nuevo hasta sus muslos.

—¿Puedo retirarme a mi habitación o debo quedarme aquí? —preguntó, sin mirar a su nuevo esposo.

A Tony le confundió la pregunta, su pecho aún subía y bajaba incontrolablemente, escalofríos corrían aun por su cuerpo. —Tú... puedes hacer lo que quieras. No voy a decirte qué hacer.

Loki pensó en volver a su habitación. Estaría fría y vacía. —¿Puedo dormir aquí ...? —preguntó.

—Como dije, puedes hacer lo que quieras —le dijo Tony, aunque secretamente esperaba que él simplemente no se fuera y regresara a su habitación, para solamente no tener nada más que ver con él por el resto de su vida matrimonial—. Me gustaría que durmieras aquí. Pero si estás buscando un esposo que controle tu vida y cada aspecto de ella, siento decepcionarte.

Loki dudó por un momento antes de acostarse a su lado y se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿No es eso lo que hacen los esposos?

Tony volvió a reír. Finalmente podía respirar con facilidad, pero el olor a sexo y el recuerdo de su piel contra la suya le embrujaba. Sintió el sudor seco en su piel, se moría por extender su mano y tocarlo.

—No. Eso es lo que hacen los cabrones. Quiero que seas libre de hacer lo que desees, siempre y cuando no me hagas parecer un idiota, como tu padre lo ha hecho.

—Sé que casarse conmigo es algo vergonzoso —dijo Loki miserablemente—. Si te hace sentir mejor, cuando Thor sea rey, seguramente anulará este matrimonio.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? Si hubiese sido algo vergonzoso, Loki, yo no habría accedido a ello —Tony rio entre dientes—. ¿Tanto te desagrada?

—No conozco este lugar. Sabía que iba a intentar casarme, pero pensé que sería con alguien de la corte para que pudiera permanecer en la Capital. Supongo que en realidad no quería tener que ver conmigo nunca más.

—¿Entonces hubieras preferido quedarte? —preguntó Tony apaciblemente, pensando en Thor.

—No lo sé. Estar en la corte puede ser imperioso a veces. Aquí… parece más tranquilo —dijo Loki en voz baja.

—Dale una oportunidad —sugirió Tony, sin saber qué más decir. Dame una oportunidad, quedó sin decir—. También puedes tener tu propia habitación si deseas. Pero no me negaré si quieres trasladarte a la mía.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Loki—. ¿Los consortes suelen compartir el dormitorio en el Norte?

—Comparten el dormitorio en la mayor parte del mundo —señaló Tony.

—La realeza no lo hace —dijo Loki—. ¿Por qué accediste a hacer esto?

Tony se movió nerviosamente, atrayendo finalmente las sabanas hacia los dos cuerpos.

—No lo sé —admitió finalmente, porque era la verdad—. Supongo que pensé que sería lo mejor para ti —le dijo sin convicción, aunque ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba.

—¿Siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti mismo? —le preguntó Loki.

—No —dijo sonriendo—, simplemente no creo que exista una verdadera razón por la que alguien tenga que casarse con un idiota que va a mantenerle encerrado como a un esclavo. Eso fue lo que pasó con mis padres. Quizá solo no me gusta ver algo así.

—Aun así no tenías por qué estar de acuerdo con esto. Creo que tienes un poco de complejo de héroe —bromeó Loki.

Tony sonrió.

—Oh, ¿así que ya habías oído hablar de mi? —preguntó en voz baja, en la oscuridad.

—Un poco. Hay historias sobre tus hazañas en el campo de batalla y con las mujeres...

Tony sonrió y decidió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

—Yo también he escuchado hablar mucho de ti —bromeó de nuevo.

Loki gimió dramáticamente.

—Ya puedo imaginar lo que has escuchado.

—Tengo que admitirlo, tenía curiosidad por ti —admitió Tony, con una dócil sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De que tenías curiosidad? No creo ser muy interesante.

—Eres de una raza extraña —le dijo Tony honestamente—. Como dije, tenía curiosidad.

Loki no estaba seguro de si esto era o no una indirecta hacía su linaje, pero decidió que no importaba.

—No creas todo lo que oyes —dijo, y se sorprendió al acercarse para pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Tony—. Aunque, me alegro de que fueras tú.

Tony se encontró igual de sorprendido y casi se apartó cuando sintió la mano de Loki extenderse hasta él, pero en cambio, sucumbió ante ella—. ¿Oh, de verdad?

—Sí, imaginé que Odín me casaría con algún anciano —sonrió, dejando caer su mano en la cama. Sus ojos estaban empezando cerrarse involuntariamente. Había sido un largo día y su cama era cálida y reconfortante.

—Oh, bueno, me alegra que no me consideres un anciano —rio disimuladamente.

—Hmmm —murmuró Loki soñoliento, antes de que el sueño lo atrapara. Instintivamente, su cuerpo se arqueó, acercándose al de Tony.

Tony continuó observando a su nuevo esposo mientras se quedaba dormido. Cuando estuvo seguro de que dormía profundamente, extendió la mano para tocarlo aunque sólo fuera para comprobar que era real. Asegurándose de que en realidad lo era, volvió a recostarse sobre su espalda y miró hacia el techo. Sonrió para sí mismo, sintiendo una extraña sensación de satisfacción, y un sentido aún más extraño de emoción se fijó profundamente en su hinchado corazón. Esta, en realidad, sería una aventura interesante.

FIN


End file.
